You Can Run But You Can't Hide
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: "Carlos could feel the man's hot breath on his nose as he screwed his eyes shut, hoping that the party would end or Kendall would come back or someone would save him." Random Angsty Carlos Oneshot!


**So I asked for angsty prompts for a oneshot on tumblr and got an anonymous prompt to write this. Hope you guys like it!**

"Here, have another drink."

Carlos stared into the eyes of the man that stood before him – icy blue eyes that seemed to glimmer in the reflection of the drink in his hand. Following the red sleeve of the varsity jacket the man was wearing, Carlos eyed the red plastic cup in the man's pale hand. As the man followed his gaze, he noticed that the Latino seemed to be hesitating.

"You said you wanted to have fun, right?" Carlos could barely hear the man's voice over the volume of the music, but his words registered in Carlos' slowly blurring mind.

It was true; he _did_ want to have fun. This was a party for crying out loud; it was supposed to be the biggest party of the year. Even though he and James had been titled the Super Hollywood Party Kings of Hollywood at the Palm Woods, he needed to establish his title for the whole partying district of Los Angeles. He didn't remember when he told this to the blue-eyed man – probably around his third or fourth drink.

Taking the red plastic cup from the man's hand, Carlos gazed down at the liquid that sloshed against the rims. From the taste, he suspected it was Monster mixed with Vodka, but he couldn't tell anymore. His mouth had gone numb and his mind told him to drink _moremoremore_. Bringing the rim of the cup to his pink lips, Carlos closed his eyes, tilted back his head, and downed most of the drink in one gulp. He expected to feel the usual shudder as soon as the drink slipped through his throat, but it wasn't there. He looked up at the man in front of him, vision fuzzy, noticing that he was smiling. Carlos smiled back, thinking the guy was about to give him another drink, but he instead grabbed a hold of the Latino's wrist and yanked him forward.

Before Carlos could even register what was happening, he felt a pair of warm lips being pressed against his own. His eyes were shut in a reflective flinch at being yanked so hard but as the unexpected contact, they flew open in shock. The man's breath had barely any traces of alcohol and Carlos noticed that the guy had hardly drunken any of the drink he constantly offered to the Latino.

Finally managing to regain control of his senses, Carlos pushed the man away roughly, glaring as the guy struggled to regain his balance. Their eyes locked and Carlos gasped when he saw undeniable hunger flash through his blue eyes as the man reached for him again. Stumbling backwards, Carlos turned around and pushed himself through the crowds of people.

Looking around wildly for the one of his best friends. He didn't want to be at this party anymore. Just as Carlos finally spotted the blonde hair of Kendall's over the crowd, he felt someone grab his arm. Pulling away in terror, Carlos pushed himself through the crowd until he was at Kendall's side, tugging on his best friend's arm in panic.

"Hey, Carlos!" Kendall drunkenly slurred, grinning down at his best friend with lazy eyes, "What's up buddy?"

"Kendall, I want to leave." Carlos managed to yell over the music, frowning in disbelief when Kendall shook his head.

"No, man! The party is just getting started!" Kendall took a large gulp from the plastic cup in his hand and Carlos grabbed the blonde's wrist, their eyes meeting. Kendall noticed the fear in Carlos' eyes but was too drunk to really comprehend his friend's distress.

"Kendall!" Carlos yelled, shaking the blonde's shoulder as if he could shake the beer right out of him, "Please, I want to go home."

"Sorry man, but this party is just too fun!" Kendall patted his younger friend on the back and disappeared into the crowd, leaving a very terrified Carlos alone.

Just as the Latino was about to chase after his friend, he felt a strong hand grab a hold of his wrist. Whipping around, Carlos saw the familiar red sleeve of the man's varsity jacket and attempted to pull out of his grasp. The man tightened his hold on Carlos' wrist, pulling him closer, their faces only inches apart. Carlos could feel the man's hot breath on his nose as he screwed his eyes shut, hoping that the party would end or Kendall would come back or _someone_ would save him.

It wasn't until he opened his eyes again that Carlos realized the man was pushing through the crowds, dragging Carlos along behind him. The grip in his wrist made Carlos wince with every step but he grabbed a red cup as they passed by the drinks table. He didn't know why, but he tilted his head back and downed the entire thing. He hoped the alcohol would numb his senses, just like it numbed his mouth, and he slowly began to relax as the man pulled him along and the party faded into the background.

He was hardly paying attention to the world around him until he heard the sharp slam of a door. Eyes snapping open, Carlos realized they were outside the building, in the alleyway between the party and an abandoned pizzeria. It was then that Carlos noticed the man had released his wrist, but before he could make a run for it, his body was slammed into the brick wall.

He felt those lips on his again. The lips that burnt him like fire and made him want to vomit. The man grabbed hold of Carlos' wrist again, this time both of them, restraining the Latino against the wall. The man pulled Carlos' arms over his head and continued to kiss him, ignoring Carlos' protests.

Barely pulling away, lips only a centimeter from Carlos' lips, their eyes locked. Carlos stared into those blue eyed, terror causing him to shake involuntarily as he waited for the man to speak. The man kept staring at him, eyes consumed with lust and hunger and insanity, causing Carlos to whimper in fear. A smirk made it's way onto the man's face as he leaned the slightest bit closer to Carlos' face.

"Thanks for making this so easy for me." The man whispered as he pressed their lips together again and the world went black.

* * *

Carlos blinked his eyes open slowly, wincing at the pain that shot through his body even if he so much as took a breath. He turned his head to the side, biting his lip to hold in his screams as he irritated the bruises where the man sucked the life out of his neck. It was only then that Carlos realized he was lying on the cold, wet cement.

Attempting to sit up, Carlos groaned as pain shot through his body with every movement, but he managed to bring himself to a sitting position. This was also when Carlos realized he was completely naked.

He saw his discarded clothes lying in a distraught pile beside his body, but did nothing to retrieve him as he looked down at his body. Bruises covered almost every inch of his skin, just acknowledging them in his mind causing his entire body to ache. There were hand shaped bruises on his wrists and thighs, blood covering his stomach, thighs, and legs as well. Carlos brought one of his hands to his face, feeling his swollen lips and a thick liquid that seeped from his left nostril.

Carlos bit his lip as he pushed himself to stand up, doing his best to ignore the excruciating pain. As he suppressed a scream, he bit his lip so hard he could taste the metallic blood in his mouth. Picking up his discarded clothes, Carlos dressed himself by just tugging on his jeans, no underwear, and slipping his white t-shirt over his head.

Holding the rest of his bloody clothes under his arm, Carlos staggered out of the alley and into the night, ignoring the pain that cut through him with every step.

He wasn't sure exactly how he made it home. The Palm Woods was pretty far from the building, but he had no choice but to walk. The Big Time Rush Mobile was gone but Carlos didn't think much of it until he reached the Palm Woods lobby.

The lights were turned off and even Bitters was absent from the scene, so Carlos suspected everyone in the building was asleep. He had no idea what time it was, but he didn't really care. Staggering into the elevator, Carlos pressed his finger against the large shiny "2", waiting as the large metal box took him to the second floor.

It seemed that he blacked out again because the next thing Carlos knew, he was standing in the living room in Apartment 2J. Just like the rest of the building, the lights were off so Carlos made sure to be extra quiet as he limped down the hallway towards the room he shared with James.

Pushing the door open slowly, he immediately recognized the heap on James' bed to be none other than the sleeping form of the pretty boy. Using what was left of his strength to push himself into the room and shut the door behind him, Carlos limped quietly across the room and vanished into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Quickly undressing himself, Carlos noticed that his white shirt had been turned red by the blood. Feeling numb to any emotion, Carlos balled up the fabric and tossed it into the trash, not thinking about how James would probably see it when he got ready for the day the next morning.

Stepping into the shower and turning the heat on full blast, Carlos sighed with relief as the pain was washed away. The heat turned his skin red but he didn't care. He just wanted the feeling of the man on top of him to vanish. He wanted to never feel those hands restraining his wrists. He never wanted to feel those lips against his own. He never wanted to feel taken advantage of, just like that sick man had done.

Carlos stood in the shower long after the blood had been washed away, until the water slowly began to turn cold and Carlos could still feel every place the man had touched him. He could still feel the man's heavy body on top of him. The man's strong hands holding down his wrists.

A sudden wave of exhaustion hit the Latino like a tidal wave, causing him to loose his balance and sink to the bottom of the bathtub. Turning the water off, Carlos leaned back against the hot rim of the tub and rested his head on the tile of the wall. Letting his eyes flutter shut, Carlos welcomed dreamland, where he could run away and nobody could touch him.

* * *

"Carlos!"

The Latino barely had the energy to open his eyes as he heard someone banging on the bathroom door and his name being shouted a little too loud. He couldn't quite figure out who was calling his name, but it sounded very familiar. James, maybe?

"Carlos!" Definitely James.

"J…ames…" Carlos barely had enough energy to whisper in response, but it was loud enough for the brunette outside to hear him. The banging on the door ceased and Carlos let his eyes flutter shut as his head pounded and his entire body still ached.

"Carlos? Are you okay?" James' voice was gentler now, worried. Carlos heard the bedroom door open and the sounds of footsteps coming to stand outside the bathroom door.

"Jesus, James. Do you really have to yell so loud at nine in the morning? Especially when you _know_ all of us have a hangover from that party last night?" Kendall groaned in an agitated voice.

Carlos tensed up when he heard Kendall's voice. He remembered asking the blonde for help, but Kendall had been too drunk to realize the seriousness of the situation. But by the way Kendall's voice was deep and almost a growl, Carlos couldn't help but think of the man last night. Shaking in fear, Carlos pushed himself against the tile wall, trying to make himself get as far away as possible from _him_.

"There's something wrong with Carlos." James whispered, ignoring Kendall's angry tone.

"What do you mean? Does he have a hangover?" Logan asked in a concerned voice that was also gruff from just waking up _and_ having a hangover. Carlos flinched as Logan spoke, but he wondered why James' voice was bothering him as much as the other too. James _never_ had morning voice, he was a morning person and could be wide-awake in seconds, but surely he must be hungover too.

"I don't know… Carlos!" James pounded on the door again, causing Carlos to jump in surprise.

"I…I'm o…kay." Carlos murmured in response and all three of his friends went silent.

"You don't _sound_ okay, man." Kendall whispered gently, but Carlos still flinched against his voice. Every word that came out of his mouth made images flash through his mind.

"I…" Carlos gasped as images of last night flashed through his mind, causing pain to tear through his body like a knife. Carlos didn't even notice he was screaming until the door burst open, lock hanging pitifully from the latch, and his three friends stumbled in.

Carlos brought his hands to his head, trying to get rid of the images and he didn't even notice that his friends were staring at him in shock.

"C-Carlos…" The words brought Carlos back to reality as James uttered his name in shock. The Latino looked up at them, wincing in pain as he moved his neck.

Kendall, James, and Logan stared in shock at their best friend who was lying naked in the bathtub. His entire body was covered in black and blue bruises, scrapes and cuts, and his neck was covered in unmistakable bites and hickeys. They could easily see the hand shaped bruises on his wrists and they knew immediately that someone had done this to their best friend.

Rushing to his side, all three kneeled beside him, terrified and concerned looks etched on their faces. Logan reached over to touch Carlos' shoulder but jerked back when Carlos flinched, his entire body shaking in fear. "Please don't t-touch me."

Logan looked heartbroken but nodded, pulling his hand away and instead examine Carlos' injuries with his eyes. Kendall absently put his hand on Carlos' knee, hoping to comfort the boy but flinched back when the boy screamed.

Tears streamed down Carlos' face as images flashed through his mind again. Everything hurt and when Kendall touched him, he turned into the man again. He pushed himself away from his friend, pressing as far as he could into the wall, trying to escape.

"Don't hurt me. Please. I-I don't want this. Go away! Stop!" Carlos wailed, feeling the man's hands on him again, feeling terror and pain surge through his body. He wasn't even aware of his friends until James rested his hand on Carlos' arm.

That was when the images stopped. The man was gone. His hands were gone. The pain was still there but it had been numbed. Carlos turned his head and stared at James' arm, tears still rolling. In one swift movement, Carlos turned away from the wall he was so desperately trying to disappear into and launched himself at James, wrapping his arm around his oldest friend and sobbing.

James' eyes widened in surprise at his friend's sudden movement, but he wasted no time in comforting him. He rubbed Carlos' bare back as the Latino sobbed into his shoulder muttering the entire story into the black fabric of James' shirt.

"H-he kissed me and I ran to find someone and I found Kendall and I told him I wanted to go home but he wanted to stay and the man found me again-"

Kendall gasped, staring at his friend with wide eyes. Tears brimmed his eyelids but he fought to keep them inside as he spoke, "Oh my god, Carlos. You… you asked me to take you home but I had no i-idea that… oh my god."

Logan rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Kendall, don't blame yourself. You had no idea that _this_ was going to happen."

"But I knew he was scared, Logan! I knew something was up but I just wanted to party. Oh my god." Kendall buried his face in his hands.

James continued to rub Carlos' back as the boy slowly calmed down, whispering caresses into the younger boy's ear and rocking him back and forth.

"Everything is going to be okay, Carlos. We're here and we don't let anyone touch you. You're safe now." James whispered into Carlos' hair, tightening his grip on the younger boy.

"Nobody is ever going to touch you ever again. Not if I can help it."

**I don't have much to say, except for that I kinda actually like how this one turned out. It kinda reminds me of "My Name is Katie Knight" and from the feedback I know most of you guys _really_ liked that story. If you haven't checked it out, I recommend that you do! Sooo, I hope you guys liked this one!  
**

**Also, I'll be updating Standing in the Dark soon, I know you guys have been waiting for that so not much longer! Sorry it takes so long for me to update. I just don't want to rush it, you know?  
**

**Anyway, toodles!  
**

**-Carnie  
**


End file.
